The raking of leaves and grass clippings often result in the rake material becoming stuck on the teeth of the rake. This then requires the raking operation to be stopped and the rake inverted so that the material can be manually removed from the teeth whereby raking can then be resumed. If the rake is not cleaned it becomes ineffective for continued raking. The efficiency of the raking operation due to this problem is substantially reduced.